The Sonic Switch
by Sakura The Cat
Summary: Eggman's newest plot unfolds with Sonic and Tails' bodies switched! Rated T for cursing.  ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Please no flames. This is for Deviantart and . This is 1st person Sonic, Tails, and others. Italic means thinking.

CHAPTER 1

It was a cold invigorating morning in the new Knothole (New Sonic Design). I jumped out of bed and walked briskly to the bathroom. Yet when I looked at the mirror it was not my face but TAILS! I peered down to find Tails' body instead of mine. That's when my body burst in screaming "What the heck happened, Sonic!" It yelled. "I-I thought you knew Tails!" I replied. "Oh, damn fuck it," Tails spat.

* * *

><p><em>Ha Ha Tails and the Rodent<em>** (I'm using old dialogue 'cause I have SATam on DVD) **_will be too over-involved to act to my non-explosive Space Colony Ark! _Eggman considered triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran past me as fast as my body could run before he tripped on a wrench and face-planted into my toolbox. I giggled until I tried to take a step forward and ended up on the other side of the house! Sonic laughed uncontrollably. I scowled. Then Sonic and I erupted at the same time "How are you able to control this!" I exclaimed "You go first," "OK. You control your speed be pretending you're going at 'blah, blah, blah' speed." Sonic replied. I took a step forward thinking 1 M.P.H. and walked forward towards Sonic. I walked slowly towards him and helped him up. "And to control my tails think about swirling them together and then let them whirl apart! Also certain statistics affect your flight length and speed." Sonic tried that and he flew up to the roof and hit his current body's head on the roof. "Don't fly in low ceiling areas though, and I'll give you the weight to flight and speed ratio soon," I inquired.<p>

How do you like it so far please Comment/Review.

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR TAILS OR EGGMAN AT ALL I JUST OWN MY FANFIC CHARACTER SAKURA. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!

sakura the cat/ Sakurathecat9


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry, I got obsessed with FMA and I started writing a four world crossover, If you are an animator or voice actor and can do Mario, Sonic, Warriors, or FMA characters I suggest you go here. lostheaven. forumotion .com without the spaces. **

**Also I'm working on trying to become a neko with magick. Any info will be helpful to do so.**

**Inspirators are at the bottom of the story. Thank you to those that reviewed. You got me off my $$ to write this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sonic, would be awesome if I did.**

**ALSO THIS IS ON AN OFFICIAL HIATUS. I DONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME ANYMORE.**

"Sally!" Amy strode up to Sally Acorn, who was busy programming N.I.C.O.L.E. and was talking to Rotor. "Hm? Whats wrong?" Sally never cast Amy aside, if you keep her happy you live. "I can't find Sonic anywhere!" Amy groaned. "Have you tried Tails'?" Sally replied. "No. I guess not! I didn't think he would be awake!" Amy turned towards the courtyard and ran toward Tails'.

"Nice!" Tails thumbed up Sonic who was at the little cat ledges that Tails often used for flying practice; before he was thrust into Sonics body, of course. Sonic landed and whirled around. "That was awesome!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to make breakfast. Chili dogs, right?" Tails asked. "Of course, what else?" Sonic replied.

Tails strode into the kitchen, careful of his speed. He grabbed the ingredients to make chilidogs. "Hey, Tails is Sonic here?" Tails heard in the other room. _Dammit! Its Amy! _Tails ran out the door and left a note in his scrawl with a hint to where he would be.

Tails stopped before a chili dog stand, remembering he skipped breakfast. "Two chili dogs with extra cheese, please." Tails asked the clerk. "Why certainly, Sonic!" The clerk replied. It was an old mobian cat, wearing a purple dress with an apron over it. She handed the chili dogs to Tails and he paid in full.

Running off again, Tails approached Blue Ridge Zone. Stopping, he ate the chili dogs and turned towards the industrial smoke of Metropolis. "Maybe... He did it..." Tails wondered. Then he ran back to Knothole.

* * *

><p>Eggman stared at the screen displaying the whereabouts of SonicTails. "He approaches my lair and heads back! Without a formal vengeance note! Of course, Tails never was one for that..." Pausing, he opened a panel and motioned to the robots beside him.

"Decoe, Bocoe! Get me the cards!" The two robots went off and came back with a deck of cards. Eggman took the cards and inserted them in the panel closing and pulling a nearby lever.

The screen lit up like a slot machine and stopped on the picture of a robot that looked like Amy except scarier **(If thats even possible XD)**. "Perfect! Send out Mecha Amy!" Eggman crowed.

The harbor doors opened and Mecha Amy flew out into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Tails stopped at his door. Afraid to open it, he shook his head. <em>Tails, You<em>_'re acting ridcilous! Its your own house! _Tails thrust open the door and saw a mess to greet him. He groaned and approached the kitchen where there was chili all over the floor. Sighing, he lowly called out for Sonic, who appeared behind a big whiteboard. That was Tails schematic board, with their latest plan for the X-Tornado.

_Knock, Knock. _Tails stiffened as he heard Cosmo's voice through the door "Tails?" The plant girls voice came unsteadily through the door. "Come in!" Sonic called and Tails watched as Cosmo picked her way through the pile. She approached, staring into Tails' now emerald green eyes.

"Tails?" Cosmo gently touched Tails' face. She pulled back when Sonic cleared his throat. "Um... Don't do anything irresponsible with my body..." Sonic awkwardly stated. "Of course not!" Tails returned a smile.

Cosmo placed her petite hands on Tails' gaint gloved ones. She looked up to see the face of Tails best friend, and then she saw the slightest trace of a tear, falling down his face.

"Oh, Tails..." She whispered slightly, and Tails squeezed her hands and they stood like that for a while. Sonic was the one who broke the silence. "Erhem! Well I'm hungry, how about you guys?"

"Sonic, always thinking with his stomach!" Tails sighed.

**I must thank the following music artists: L'arc~en~ciel - Lost heaven, GOOD LUCK MY WAY, Ready steady go and Link**

**SID - Uso, Rain **

**Sowelu - I will**

**Miho Fukuhara - Let it out**

**Porno Graffiti - Melissa**

**Yamaguchi Mayumi - Mission 24**

**Keiji Fujiwara - Angel Heart, Papa to Asobou, GOOD!**

**Mizuki Nana - Sotto, Sotto**

**SCANDAL - Shunkan Sentimental**

**Kugimiya Rie - Ano Yume no Mokou he, Boku wa koku no iru, Restore steppin', Hagane no kokoro**

**Cool Joke - UNDO**

**Paku Romi - Asu he no Basho, Hagane no Kokoro, RETURNABLE MEMORIES, Restore steppin', GOOD!**

**NICO Touches the Walls - HOLOGRAM**

**Nana kitade - Kesenai Tsumi**

**Ookawa Toru - Tsuki no Uragawa, Shounen yo Shinjiru Nakama yo, Ame no hi wa thank you, GOOD!**

**Winry's jap. VA - BOY FRIENDS!, Love Reference Book, Hagane no Kokoro, GOOD!**

**Sukima Switch - Golden time lover**

**Lil'B - Tsunai da te**

**Yui - Again**

**All of these are available if you search it up!**

**ALSO THIS IS ON AN OFFICIAL HIATUS. I DONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME ANYMORE.**


End file.
